Breaking Point
by RaySimp1999
Summary: After the Second Titan War, with the Apollo kids and how everyone treats them after. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Breaking Point**_

Will always knew that this would happen, but it never really stopped the heartache.

It never does.

Lee died.

So did Michael.

Since that horrible- No, horrible didn't even begin to cover how bad the war was. Will didn't know a word as bad as the battles were. They had lost so much, more than the Athena, Hephaestus, or Hermes cabins, more emotional, physical, or mental pain. They lost at least half of their cabin, if not then more than half. One was enough, with Lee gone, their smiles came less and sadder, then Michael, their smiles were non-existant. And other cabins were depending on them to heal their siblings, without breaks. Some cabins were expecting miracles, something that the Apollo cabin couldn't produce. Then it became their fault that Diana from Iris cabin wasn't healing fast enough, or Sam from the Ares cabin kept bleeding after he had been told he shouldn't practice for some time, or even when Opal from the Athena cabin was paler than normal. It wasn't their fault, but no one cared to listen to them, Chrion always said that he would handle it, but nothing changed.

Then, Will became leader and took on most shifts, during breakfast, lunch, dinner, and night. Kayla, 14, would bring food from the pavilion, and made him rest during breaks. Austin, 12, would take some shifts, Fiona would take two because she was only six. Then Brooke, 16, would always take any opened shifts, which was after her practices and durning the night. Ryder, 11, would take care of patients that would be critical in any free time or skip some events, like campfire. Jack, 12, would always be up and around taking casts, or healing infections. Nancy, ten, would be helping people would be injured after the war, during practice or something. The campfire would kind of be depressing because the musicians would always be so tired, and still trying to get over their siblings death.

Then the Apollo cabin reached their breaking point. Will passed out on the floor on the night shift when he was checking up an Ares patient, and Kayla dragged him to the back where an empty bed was, and Brooke finished Xavier's check up. "Can you even do your job, Sunshine?" Clarisse snarled.

"Say. That. One. More. Fucking. Time. Pig Head." Brooke said after she finished.

Clarisse's eyes darkened. "Can you do your job right? Oh well, guess that's how Michael died-".

Brooke slapped Clarisse across the face and shoved her against the wall and pinned her. "If I hear you say something similar about anyone, I swear on the River Styx that you will not be getting any help from me, or my siblings, no matter how hurt you are, or blood you have around you! Don't you fucking dare treat any of my siblings like that, or talk about them like that! I don't give a damn if you killed a drakon, or even Kronos for this matter! Don't fucking come near me again! You got that Pig Head?!" she yelled. Kayla and Chiron came rushing in but were stopped, to shocked in front of them. There was a blonde, blue eyed, 130 pound girl holding a brunette, at least 150 pound girl against the wall with a knife from her thigh sheath to the brunette's neck.

Clarisse mumbled. "I said, you got that Pig Head?! Or do you need to few kicks to flatten your ego?!" Brooke screamed to her.

"Okay! I'm sorry." Clarisse said louder, her voice slightly shaken.

Brooke withdrew her knife and threw Clarisse to the ground, "Good. Now get out of here. Don't come back if you're not injured. Don't worry this will stay between you and the Apollo cabin. Wouldn't want to trash the 'Drakon Killer's' image." Brooke said, putting her knife up, and Clarisse stumbled out of the infirmary.

"Um, Brooke? Is everything alright?" Chiron asked.

"I'm fine. Just go back to sleep. I'm going to finish up the other's check ups. Kayla will you help me?" Brooke asked. Kayla nodded and both quietly went to work. Kayla was surprised the patients didn't wake up from the scene that just played out.

"Very well. Just tell me in the morning alright?" Chiron asked.

"No, I said that it would stay between Clarisse and the Apollo cabin. I keep my word. Unlike some people." Brooke said. Chiron nodded sadly and left, he was ashamed and hurt, but he couldn't blame her, he said that he would take of he problem, but he didn't. He knew the whole Apollo cabin hated broken promises, and what did he do?

Break a promise.

* * *

Will got up in the morning and felt horrible, he couldn't be there for the others, he was a bad leader. But the day after the fiasco, Kayla made him go to breakfast with his siblings while Chiron cared for the hurt. It was a free day, that meant basketball or singing with his siblings but he was so ashamed and couldn't look them in the eye. "Okay, well, since everyone is here I have a story that must stay between us. Okay? No one tells anyone else. Swear on the River Styx." Brooke said at the Apollo table.

"I swear by the River Styx that I won't tell anyone about this story." They each said, with Fiona pronouncing her 'l's like 'th's. So Brooke told them about the night before. Everyone was shocked then infuriated.

"That bitch!" Ryder cursed, "Fiona never say that word."

"Okay. B-bu-but why does she have to b-be so m-mean?" Fiona said and started crying. That grabbed everyone's attention, some looked down, others sent sad smiles, the Stolls made a funny face which made Fiona let out a watery giggle, then she looked at Clarisse, who looked at her plate rolling her grapes around. Everyone looked at Will to defuse the situation, and he picked up Fiona and pointed to the cabin, his siblings got the message and left, walking to the cabin. "S-sorry W-Will." Fiona sobbed as he carried her to the cabin.

Will shook his head, "Its okay Fiona. None of us had a chance to cope with this yet." Fiona nodded and buried her head into his neck. As they reached their cabin, everyone had tears in their eyes. "Okay, group hug!" Will said, everyone laughed, and tackled Will to the floor, which made him groan, and then laugh. Everyone started laughing. Eventually, they stopped laughing and started to breathe again. Will sighed then started speaking, "Okay, I know I haven't been around and been a horrible leader." He looked to the floor with watery eyes, "I completely understand if you want another leader."

Nancy hugged Will's waist and said, "Will, look I know for a fact that none of us has been there for eachother. Even me. But that stops now okay? No secrets, always make time for eachother, and most likely there is going to be knew Apollo kids, its a never ending system." Thunder was heard, "Sorry. Anyways, we need eachother. What we have here," she waved around the room, "is all that some of us have, as close as a family some of us have."

Will nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "You know what? You are smarter than most ten-year-olds."

Everyone started laughing again.

**I have another chapter if you guys want it, just review if you do!**

**_-RaySimp1999_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Venus-Gryffindor (x2), Ryaaaaann (x3), Mystifying Umiko (x2), fan, and Varne Belikov for your reviews,**  
**favorites and alerts on this story!**

* * *

_**Over and Done With**_

Then a loud "Awwww!" was heard, they turned toward thet back of the cabin with their bows ready. "Woah, nice bows, kids. Easy, its just me." said a blonde haired male.

"Dad?" Will said.

"Yep, thats me! Now will you but down the bows please? I'd hate to explain to Zeus where I had been shot. I'm kind of not supposed to be here." Apollo said. Everyone put their bows down.

"Daddy?" Fiona gasps.

"Hey my little sunshine." he said pulling her into a hug. Everyone is shocked, but Apollo gives them all hugs calling them "Sunray" or "Sunshine" depending. Looking back at that memory each of them laugh at it, even Apollo. "I brought presents."

"Wow, Dad, you are like blonde thin Santa." Ryder said.

Apollo laughed, "I guess you are right, Ryder." Ryder smiled, he remembered my name. "For Fiona." Apollo said giving her the present. An intricate gold hair pin with writing that said _'For my Dedicated Archer'_ that turned into a bow and quiver full of arrows, "It will grow with you and you will never lose it." he said. Fiona held it and Apollo put in her hair for her.

After that he brought a guitar painted red and gold, and on the back it said _'For my Clever Guitarist'_ in beautiful script. "For Austin." Austin sat down and played a few chords.

"Woah, its wounderful. Thanks so much!" Austin wrapped his arms around Apollo and quickly let go, "Uh, sorry."

"No harm, no foul." he said. "For Kayla." He brought out gold ring with and diamond in the middle, "Its basically the same thing as Fiona but I don't think you need a hair pin." Kayla gasp as she read the ingraving _'For my Beloved Diamond'_.

With tears in her eyes she hugged Apollo tightly, "Its beatiful, I love it. Thank you." Apollo hugged her back just as tight.

"You're welcome, Kayla." trying not to cry he let her go and reached back in the bag, "For Ryder, an industructive portable black and gold iPod, no monsters will find you if you play this." It was a black and gold (duh) iPod with and insrciption, _'For my Smart Composer'_.

"Sweet! One of the presents ever! Thanks Dad!" Ryder said fistpumping him, and hit play. "I love this song! _When I was a young boy..."_ As the song drew on everyone, even Apollo, joined in.

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

"Awesome job guys! Well you are my kids so... Yeah." Apollo praised. "So Nancy, I'm guessing you want your's?"

"Sure Dad, what is it?" Nancy asked polietly. She was always the most quiet. Apollo gestured for her to close her eyes, she did. She felt something cool being clipped around her neck, when she opened her eyes she looked at the necklace of blue velet cord and a golden sun medalion hanging from the cord with the ingraving of _'For my Wise Questionnaire'_. "Its goregous Dad."

Apollo gave her a small hug and said, "Its like Fiona's and Kayla's presents, but you press the sun." Nancy hugged her father one more time, then he trurned towards Jack, "And Jack-"

"Yes! I need to know!" Jack said, very excited, jumping up and down.

"Well you need to turn around for your's." Apollo said. As he did he saw a green and gold drum set along drum sticks with the writing _'For my Brave Drummer'_ on the biggest drum, he squealed and ran up to it and started drumming. "Okay, the drum set is really light and can be taken apart fairly easy."

"Best present ever! Thank you so much!" Jack said running to Apollo and hugging him, nearly knocking him over. Apollo just laughed it off and hugged him back.

"Okay now its Brooke's turn." Apollo said letting go, grabbing his bag and pulled out a microphone, "Well its a bluetooth mic, and if you needed a background singer you just press this button and, bam, you got a quartet sing along."

"Oh my gods! That is the best thing ever! I love it! Thank you!" Brooke grabbed the mic and hugged her father, he did hug back tightly. The microphone was gold and purple with the inscription, _'For my Lovely Singer'_.

"Well?" Apollo looked at her, "Can you sing something for me, please?"

"O-okay." Brooke said,

_"She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl Voice so quiet you don't hear a word_

_..._

_You can be beautiful, wonderful, Anything you wanna be, Little me."_ she sang through the mic and everyone clapped when she finished, she blushed and hugged Apollo one more time before he moved on to Will.

"And last but certainly not least, Will." Apollo said reaching in his bag for the last time. "Well I got you this." Apollo handed Will a medical kit. "I know you wanted to become a doctor, these will never infected with any diease." Will looked at the golden instruments the container was colored gold too, ingraved with _'For my Virtuoso Doctor'_.

Will felt his eyes water, so many emotions, and the amount of each one. It overwhelmed him, so he tightly hugged Apollo and just whispered, "Thank you so much, this means more than you know."

Apollo hugged him back and said, "Trust me, I know. I'm trying." Will nodded and backed up. Thunder was heard and lighting flashed. "Crap. My time is up. I hope you enjoy these. Oh wait, they are also indestructible and if you lose them, they will show up again. Bye, I love each and every one of you guys." Apollo hugged everyone again and flashed back to Olympus, when everyone wasn't looking.

"Well this was the best free day ever!" Nancy said looking at her necklace. Everyone inspected their gift out of fasination.

"I have to agree, Nancy." Will said. "Okay, before it gets even more suspisous, lets get some rest. With the last few weeks. I know we all need it." Everyone nodded and went to their bunks, and prombly passed out. But it wasn't a nightmare, or even a dream. They slept with a smile on each of their faces, all because they didn't need to, their life, at least for a few weeks, would be peaceful.

Apollo flashed to Olympus only to be met by Zeus and Artemis, both arms crossed and eyes narrowed. _Here we go..._ he thought "Apollo you can't just-" Artemis began.

Apollo's temper instantly rose, "No Artemis! You can't tell me what to do, you may be my older sister, but you are not a mother, you do have handmaidens, but that's not the same! I lost my own flesh a blood a few days ago. I'm going to be there for my children! You are always around your 'sisters' you can't just tell me what and what not to do! I never see them, and thats wrong, why was that a law? I have no idea. I'm going to see my children. You go back to your sisters. Don't try and tell me what I'm doing is wrong or irresponcible. If anything, it is responcible. I can't just not help them through a sibling's death. They lost more than half their siblings! It would be like if we were triplets and two of us fated. At. The. Same. Time. So don't tell me, I'm doing wrong, when you have no idea of what I am or my children are feeling!" he screamed at her. Artemis was instantly ready for him to mess up somewhere in his speech, but she knew that he was right. She had lost so many Hunters but that couldn't compare to the hurt to lose child, cause she never had one of her own.

"And, Father, you have lost no children these past years, you may have lost for a time, but I can't turn their last dying into something or I would get called out for it, but you can since you are the King of gods, and of men, and of sky. You may have forgotten what the lost of a child feels like. And, for the public record, Asclepius, he didn't bring the dead back to life, he healed them before they died, and for you to kill him because he was acting selflessly-"

Zues cut him off, "He was upsetting balance of the world!" he screamed.

Apollo spoke hottly, holding back his anger, "He saved people from heartache! From saddness! Which was upsetting the balance of peace and war! But all you seem to do is worry is personal matters, or your brother's intention's. Not caring for a fact what your actions cause to the mortals, or your family for the matter. I don't know why you chose the Goddess of Marriage and Family to be your wife when all you do is go against everything she believes in. Hurting her and your family in your haste to cover up what you have wrongly done."

Zeus looked at Apollo with rage in his eyes, "Don't talk-"

"No! I have had enough of rules and punishments! I have had enough of you doing whatever you want, while we have to follow the laws! You are the god of Justice, tell me where is the justice of one god doing whatever they please, while others had to keep in mind of the laws?! Tell me!" By now Apollo had grabbed Zeus by the collar of his silk business shirt and held him against a pilar. Zeus was shell shocked at the rage and mailice in his son's eyes, everything about the once happy-go-lucky person everyone had in their mind, left his head instantly and was replaced with a man- no a father, a father who was denied to see his children while they were in pain, denied so many times, and bottled the pain, resentment, and helplessness into one little vial and now it was a jar full of Greek fire, forever-going, painful, and scorching.

Artemis was nearly cross-eyed at how fast he was, she may have been the Goddess of the Hunt, but he was faster and quieter than she ever was. Thats why he could always sneak up behind her and scare her, but he would always protect her like she was the younger sibling. She maybe the oldest, but in reality, he had matured with every loss he had and he had so more expirence than she did. That is why she hated the nickname of 'Little Sis' or anything similar.

And no one would notice the pain that he kept behind his mask of a bubbly, out-going, and out-spoken man.

No-one, except his children.

_Runs in the family._ Apollo thought. Apollo let Zeus go and continued, "So if this is what I have done wrong, tell me Father, tell me Sister, why is it wrong of me to help my children?" Apollo asked. He knew he was going to win this one or he would quit. No more Apollo the God, it would be just Apollo, but he couldn't care about titles, when his children were involved.

"Apollo you know-" Zeus started, but he couldn't finish, he didn't have an arguement against this.

Artemis tried to form a sentence, but she was too shocked to speak, she probably looked like a fish.

Apollo smirked, "Well, I have duties to tend to, so if that is all. Goodbye." With that he left, and closed the doors, loudly, behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to Ryaaaaann for the idea!**

**And thanks to QueenDromeda, and Rowenna Olympian (x2) for the alerts and favorite!**

**_Consequences_**

"Wilsher!" Dionysus called out to Will. But Will didn't pay attenion to him and carried on with his trip to the infermery, it was his shift after all. It was two weeks after the war had finally ended and cabins were still being built, patients were still being healed, but things were getting better.

Slowly, but it was progress.

Chiron sighed, "William, will you come here for a moment please?" the sentar asked the new counseler of the Apollo cabin. Will didn't want to, but he knew if he said no he would get a punishment, and he couldn't get a punishment with his schedule. but he didn't have time to stop ans chat, he hadplaces to be, and things to do, unlike a certain wine god and centar who sit around and play card games.

Will told them, "I'm needed in the infermery, can't this wait. There's a paitent that needs special attention." Chiron nodded and Will sighed and started into a run, something told him to get there fast. He was right. Ashton from the Hephaestus cabin was hyperventallating and no one could calm him down. Ashton was in a coma, he had taken a nasty hit to the head, then a burn charred his right leg, and right forearm. Chiron was about to help when said, "I got this." then walked over to Ashton, and Dionysus were staying in the back and Will nearly scoffed at him, here was a director, who was responcible for the well-being of his camper and he hated every single one of them, he couldn't understand a father of two children, one who had died and the other was in a pit of despair. He didn't do a damn thing for Pollux, execept keep him from fighting. Pollux wanted too though, but Dionysus didn't understand anything when it came to parenting. Will watched each day as Pollux slip futher and futher into despair, and he tried to help, but nothing could take place of a sibling, nothing.

Ashton was about to start thrashing around, "Back up! Leave him be." Will told his younger siblings. Brooke moved them away and started singing a hymn to Apollo, Ashton calmed slightly listening to her but he didn't open his eyes, they had been friends for years and started dating a year ago. "Hey Ashton, its me, Will, you know your girlfriend's brother?" Will said calmly before raising his hand to Ashton's forehead, he was sweating, but didn't have a fever. As he continued his check up with Ashton, Brooke sat down in the chair next to him and stopped singing.

"Will? I-Is Brooke okay?" he asked hoarsly because he had just woken up from a four day sleep.

"I'm here, Ashton, just calm down. The war is over, we won! The camp is saved. Nyssa, Jake, Shane, Christopher are alive, so are the others. And you remember Harley from the Hermes cabin? He was claimed!" Brooke said. She grabbed his hand and brushed her thumb arcoss the back of his and he started to relax and opened his eyes, his hazel eyes looking to her blue ones. His heart almost started beating even faster, due to how beautiful she looked at the moment.

Her messy blonde hair tossed to a braid, her red tank top hugging her figure showing all her scars from years passed and her light tanned skin, her denim knee-length shorts and gray running shoes telling him the same story, her story. She had the same reaction towards him, his chocolate brown hair ruffled from his sleep, his white hospital gown around his torso and legs, she could see his burns and scars as well on his white tan skin still healing, she could see the the uncertainty in his eyes, how many siblings has he lost?

"Harley?" Ashton asked. Ashton always had a soft spot for him, after Harley barrled across the border and ran into Ashton, they were nearly insepreatible. Ashton taught Harley to make some small knives, and even let him help Ashton with a sword, against Jake's orders, but no one had the heart to get on to Harley. Ashton pushed Harely out of the way when a cyclops chunck a burning rock at Harely and took the hit, luckly Brooke and Jake was near and dragged him to the make-shift hospital. "Who claimed him?" Ashton asked with a cough.

"Lean your head back." Brooke softly ordered, he obeyed and she poured some nectar down his throat. "By your father, Hephaestus-" She got cut off when the doors slamed open and a little boy running in.

"Ashton! I missed you!" said Harely. Ashton winced at the loud noises and Brooke shushed him gently. "Guess what?" Harely asked in a quieter tone, nearly bursting with excitment. Will was done by now and gave Brooke the 'all good, now he can leave' sign and she nearly started crying with relief as she hugged her brother.

"What, little man?" Ashton asked with a small smirk.

"I said, 'Guess'!" said the boy climbing on the foot of the bed.

Ashton pulled Harely onto his lap and hugged him gently aware that he could agrevate the wounds on his arm and legs, after all his girlfriend/bestfriend was a nurse for years, kind of. "Oh, I don't know. Is it that you are my brother?" Ashton asked slyly.

Harely pouted slightly, "How did you know?" Ashton pointed at Brooke when her back was turned helping someone drinking water. "Brooke! I wanted to tell him!" He pouted but quickly turned back to Ashton with a big smile. "Can I give you a nickname?" he asked timidly.

Ashton looked confused for a second, then smiled and chuckled, "Sure, but why?" he asked.

"You call me 'little man' or 'Har', so I think its fair that I give you one!" Harely explained quickly and Ashton nodded. "Brooke, I need help." Harely said to her.

"With what?"

"A nickname for Ashton."

"Well you can call him 'Ash'."

"No! A personally one that only I can call him, everyone calls him that!"

Brooke nodded then started thinking, as she did her face broke into an evil smirk, "How about Taylor?" Ashton immediately glowered at her, and she winked back at him silently laughed to herself before going back to helping the other people.

"Brooke, no!" said Ashton.

Harely smirked and asked, "Why Taylor?"

"That's his middle name."

"Brooke!"

"I like it! How are you feeling Taylor?!" Harely teased. Ashton groaned in annoyance and threw his head back onto the soft pillows behind him. Harely and Brooke started laughing and Ashton couldn't help but smile. Even though he could see Brooke was suffering the loss of most of her siblings, she was genuenly started laughing and he would be embarrassed forever if it means that she was laughing, even if it was at him.

"Wilsher! I need a word." Dionysus called after Will.

"Get the name right, and maybe."

"Maybe? Do you realize-"

"Do I realize that I'm talking to a god?" Will falred up. "Yes, I know who I'm talking to. I'm talking to a god who was down here because he couldn't handle himself, I'm talking to a father who doesn't realize what their child is going through. I'm talking to a god who doesn't realize that a demigod's or a human's life is a fragile thing that if one thing goes wrong, the whole thing will fall apart. I'm done talking to gods doesn't respect other, I'm a hundred perceent done trying to protect the gods who only doing things for those who will always be remembered! What about those who weren't! Huh? What about people like Charlie? Silena? George from Hecate? Emma from Hypnos? Kyle from Hebe? They all died! Why?! Because of you gods! And you gods don't do a damn thing!" Will shouted at Dionysus. Everyone started at the usually laid back counselor of Apollo's cabin.

Suddenly Will appeared in the Court Room of the Gods, he landed near his father, and on his feet. "Zeus! I bring you a person who speaks treason of the gods!" Dionysus said to his father.

"What?" Zeus and Apollo said. Well, Zeus screamed and Apollo was confused.

"Calm down Father." Athena said, but she glared at Will and Will stared back at Dionysus just as furiously as Athena was at him. "We need to hear his side of the story if we are to be justful." she said. Will was thankful that at least two of the gods had a brain that has common sense.

"Well were do we start?" Poseidon asked.

"The beginning, Fish Head."

"Don't start with me, Bird Brain."

"Enough! Dionysus please begin." Zeus said.

* * *

After Will said his share, describing the war, the losses, tradidy, and pain, adding that none of the gods were helping their own children, the gods were not harsh with Will, which surprised him. Apollo looked at Will with respect that none of the gods were showing. I mean he risked his life saying those few chosen words, and they weren't just spur of the moment of thing. Will knew what would happen if he said those things. He thought the gods just needed to be slapped in the face with reality and needed to be showed that not everyone can live forever.

"Dionysus, those words were not words of treason." Athena said looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

"True, Athena. Will you are free to go." Zeus said.

"I'll help." Apollo said and waved his hand in a 'shoo shoo' guesture and Will was back at camp.

_This will take time to explain... and sink in._ Will thought.

* * *

"And we have two trials in a row." Hera said, looking at Apollo.

"Alright, I will start from the beginning too. No need to tell me what to do Athena." Apollo said getting off his throne and walked to middle of the throne room, in the front of the hearst. "Well..."

* * *

"Okay, we will vote in one hour." Zeus said rubbing his head and flashing out. Then everyone followed his example and either flashed or walked out, till it was just Apollo and Hestia.

"Hey, Apollo?"

"Yes, Aunt Hestia?"

"I'm proud that you did what you did, your children seem just a bit happier than a few weeks ago."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, the sun won't drive itself."

"Of course."

* * *

An agonizing hour later everyone was in, even Aphrodite wasn't late. "Now we will take the vote if Apollo did the right thing for the world. Apollo, Hestia will take your place in this vote." Apollo nodded and got off his throne, before Hestia sat on it and it changed, and started looking like a fireplace and she sat where the flame was. "I will vote last and we will start with Artemis." Zeus stated.

"He stays."

"He stays." Hestia said.

"He stays." Hepheastus said, glaring at Hera, wishing she could have something like Apollo.

"Family love! How sweet! He stays!" Aphrodite squealed.

"He goes." Dionysus stated his opinion gruffly.

"He stays." Hermes said sadly, he couldn't do something like that to Luke. He understood what Apollo was doing.

"He stays." Athena stated, "I envy you for being that coragous, Apollo."

"We don't needs sissies. He goes." Ares grimly stated.

"He stays." Poseidon said.

"He stays. Make sure you eat your cereal." Demeter said.

"He goes." Hera said, knowing it was a losing battle.

"Well, three to eight. I say he stays." Zeus finally said. Artemis jumped off her chair and tightly hugged Apollo and he hugged her back.

* * *

No one knew Apollo was on trial, except for the Olympians, not even Chiron.

No one execpt his children.

_Runs in the family, I guess._

**_-RaySimp1999_**


End file.
